reinosolvidadosfandomcom-20200214-history
Vajra Blackstaff
=Vajra Safahr= Basic Information Titles Blackstaff[1] Home Waterdeep, Sword Coast North[2] Former home(s) Tethyr, west Faerûn[3] Gender Female Race Human Ethnicity Tethyrian[4] Family[3] Parent(s) Tamik al Tamik al Safahr and Parama yr Manshaka Rules Information Class WizardVajra Safahr was the seventh Blackstaff of Waterdeep, a title she ascended to in 1479 DR when her mentor and lover, Samark Dhanzscul, was killed.[2] Contents http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Vajra_Safahr# hide#Description #Possessions #History ##Early years ##Blackstaff #Relationships ##Samark "the Blackstaff" Dhanzscul ###Laraelra Harsard #Appendix ##Appearances ##References DescriptionEditar Vajra was diminutive, with olive skin, and short black hair, and indigo blue eyes. She was young when she became the Blackstaff (1479 DR).[4][5] PossessionsEditar Vajra wielded a fabled Blackstaff, which was silver shod and several feet taller than her.[1] HistoryEditar Early yearsEditar Vajra was born in Tethyr to paladin Tamik al Tamik al Safahr and Parama yr Manshaka. She had several older siblings, but she was the only one born with sorcery.[3] She grew up at Sheshyr House in Tethyr, the family home.[6] When Vajra was fourteen, her father and her aunt died in defense of Darromar, which was attacked by assassins. She turned away from sorcery and towards wizardry, since it was what was able to save Queen Cyriana and King Errilam. She was apprenticed to Mynda Gyrfalcon-Thann and Princess Zandra, Court Vizeras of her homeland. She came to Waterdeep in order to learn foreign magic for a brief time(a requirement for her course of study) around 1476 DR. However, she fell in love with Samark Dhanzscul, the Blackstaff, and remained in the city much longer than planned.[7] BlackstaffEditar Samark made Vajra the heir to the Blackstaff, but he was killed by Khondar and Centiv Naomal in 1479 DR before she was fully prepared to assume the role of Blackstaff. Much of the power of the Blackstaff flowed into Vajra on Samark's death, but because she hadn't undergone the proper preparation, she was left semi-conscious and delusional.[2] Khondar took Vajra to a secret lair beneath a house he had bought from the Open Lord Dagult Neverember and attempted to torture the secrets of the Blackstaff out of her. While traveling through the sewers on an unrelated task, Laraelra Harsard and Meloon Wardragon passed close to Khondar's hideout and heard Vajra's screams. Larealra tracked down ownership of the house to Renaer Neverember and confronted him about the noises she had heard in the basement. Larealra, Meloon, Renaer, and several of his friends entered the residence and poked around in the basement, finding nothing unusual. While they were inside the house, Khondar and his son, in the guise of Samark, entered and confronted Renaer, showing him the deed to the home and kicking the group out of the residence. Larealra knew something strange was going on, because "Samark" and Khondar were acting like old friends even though they were known to hate each other.[2] Renaer and friends returned through the sewers and found the secret sublevel dungeon in which Vajra was imprisioned. They rescued Vajra and took her back to the Neverember mansion. When Khondar realized that Renaer had helped Vajra to escape, he framed Renaer and associates for Vajra's "murder." The City Watch tracked Renaer and crew to the Neverember estate, and the group used a secret rooftop gate to travel to an old family mansion called Varadras outside Waterdeep. Vajra was still only occasionally lucid, as the consciousnesses of previous Blackstaffs fought for control of her mind. After a few days, they returned to Waterdeep and entered Blackstaff Tower.[2] In the tower, she was tested by the previous Blackstaffs and was allowed to officially assume the role of Blackstaff. Vajra, now fully in control of her abilities, sent spectral hounds to stop Khondar from entering the tower. The hounds rent Khondar to shreds, and his animated skeleton was left as a warning to anyone foolish enough to attempt entry.[2] After Khondar was defeated, Vajra consented to Renaer's plan to revive a group to replace the Moonstars with the stipulation that the group serve as her friends, not her servants.[8] RelationshipsEditar Samark "the Blackstaff" DhanzsculEditar Samark Dhanzscul, the sixth Blackstaff, was both Vajra's mentor and lover, despite his age relative to hers.[4] Laraelra HarsardEditar After their experiences together, Vajra asked fledgling sorcerer Laraelra Harsard to be the Blackstaff's Heir. This enabled Vajra's power to be projected through any Blackstaff held by Laraelra and aided in Khondar's defeat.[9] AppendixEditar AppearancesEditar ;Novels : *''Blackstaff Tower''